shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Tōsuke Megishima
}} Tōsuke Megishima (女木島 冬輔 Megishima Tōsuke) is a 90th Generation student of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy and the former 3rd seat of the Elite Ten Council. Appearance Tōsuke is the tallest and largest member of the Elite Ten Council at his time of debut. He has a large, pronounced nose and his eyes are half-closed. His bangs are swept towards the middle of his head in the shape of a triangle and his black hair flows down just below his neckline at the back of his head. He wears a standard Tōtsuki uniform, though he does not wear the standard shirt or tie, opting to wear a casual brand name shirt underneath. The most notable piece of clothing that he wears is a Chullo bobble headgear with a thick striped pattern. Personality Tōsuke has a silent and taciturn demeanor. However, when cooking, he states that the surest strategy is to overwhelm their opponents with power. History Tōsuke enrolled into Tōtsuki Culinary Academy as part of the 90th Generation. As a third year student, Tōsuke completed the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp and Stagiaire events in his first year and all subsequent events afterwards. He would eventually attain the 3rd seat of the Elite Ten Council. Before his debut, he alongside other members of the Elite Ten gathered and selected the participants of the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 37, page 19Shokugeki no Soma chapter 40, pages 1-3 Plot Moon Banquet Festival Main article: Moon Banquet Festival Arc As a member of the Elite Ten, Tōsuke and the other Elite Ten Members attended the Autumn Leaf Viewing ceremony, so the first year students who participated in the 43rd Annual Autumn Election Main Tournament could formally meet them. Tōsuke remained silent throughout the event and left shortly after to prepare for The Moon Banquet Festival. Tōsuke was shown later on to have ranked third in overall sales for the uptown area. Central Main article: Central Arc After the conclusion of the Festival, Tōtsuki received a shift in leadership as Senzaemon Nakiri was replaced by Azami Nakiri as the new headmaster of the academy. Tōsuke and three of the other Elite Ten Council members voted against the proposed change in leadership.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 134, page 15 Due to this, they were relieved by Azami Nakiri from their duties. Before the promotion exams were about to start, Tōsuke received a call receiving some sort of confirmation and asked the caller to wait. Promotion Exams Main article: Promotion Exams Arc At some point after the 3rd phase of the promotion exam and before the Régiment de Cuisine, Tōsuke was recruited to join the rebels. When the participants were being chosen for the 1st bout, Tōsuke noticed Kuga's eccentric behavior and said he seemed happy despite having lost his seat. During the first bout, he chose to participate and told Isshiki that they should go all out starting in the beginning regardless of who they face, which Isshiki agreed. His first opponent is the the new 5th seat Shoku Kaburagi. During Sōma's soba prep, he noticed Isshiki encouraging Sōma and wondered what the heck they were doing. After the match, he told Sōma and about keeping some sort of promise. While in the waiting room after the 1st bout, Megishima mentioned that Erina is the leader and would make the final decision. However, he still volunteered to go again and mentioned that the standard tactic for battle would be to attack using their strongest force.In the second bout he along with Mimasaka Subaru and Kuga Terunori were chosen by Erina.He was placed against Kobayashi Rindou. Cooking Style Tōsuke's cooking style has yet to be shown. Dishes Currently Unknown. Clubs *'Elite Ten Council' - Tōsuke is the former 3rd seat of the Elite Ten Council. Cooking Duel Records Rebels Vs Central Régiment de Cuisine Trivia *''Tōsuke'' (冬輔) is composed of the kanji for "winter" (冬 Tō) and "assist" (輔 Suke). Megishima (女木島) uses the kanji for "female" (女 Me), "tree" (木 Gi), and "island" (島 Shima). References Navigation es:Tōsuke Megishima zh:女木島冬輔 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Students Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Elite Ten Council Category:90th Generation Students Category:Shokugeki Participants